Agent Mars
by Ekates
Summary: When a secret from Veronica's past is revealed, Weevil is more than surprised. Will the relationship they have developed over the last years survive?
1. Agent lose

... Somewhere in the FBI Headquarters ...

"Excuse me, sir?"

Daniel looked up. "Yes, Agent Boridy?"

"The Director marked this file for your immediate attention," he smiled.

He nodded and opened the file at once. After only a few pages in, his face screwed up and he dived for the phone. "Is she in?" Daniel asked abruptly.

Luck Boridy had barely made it back to his desk. "Sir, she's been expecting your call."

"Dani"

"Tes, what is this?" Daniel demanded.

"It's highly sensitive, Daniel."

"Sensitive? This is crazy. How could we lose an agent? I'm coming up." Daniel jumped to his feet and hurried to the elevator, the file safely tucked under his arm. He ignored Luck, walking past he without a word, before bursting into Teresa Smithon's office.

"Close the door," Teresa ordered.

Daniel returned to the open door and closed it before sitting. He put the file on her superior's desk and waited for an explanation.

"Did you read it?" Tes frowned.

"I read it, but…"

Tes sighed. "Jack Bewborn took the kid straight out of Quantico; it was just before he got sick. The girl was good looking, her family was local, and for the first four months, it seemed everything was fine," she paused. "When Jack fell ill, we lost her."

"Tes, you can't be serious?" Daniel gasped, but he could see by Teresa's face, she was.

"It was a deep cover, with Jack as her contact," Tes paused "In the wash up of Jack's illness and his records not being complete, we lost the kid," she shrugged and then shook her head. "I know it's a fuck up, but we have an agent out there and she needs to come in."

"Why did we have a seventeen year old agent in the first place?" Daniel demanded.

"They made an exception at Quantico because the girl was remarkable," Tes paused. "Coupled with her uncle's recommendation...."

Daniel interrupted. "Her uncle? Who the fuck was her uncle?"

"Jack Bewborn."

"He fast tracked her niece through Quantico and put her into an active DEA operation?" Daniel shrieked.

"The age was irregular, but the kid had completed her training and was top of her class. She was chosen for her intelligence and her look, despite her age." Tes shrugged. "I'm not saying Jack's logic wasn't flawed, but it's done now and we need to fix it. When a wad of un-presented checks were returned to payroll recently, it raised an alarm. Some eager beaver in Records queried the circumstances. If they hadn't asked questions, we still wouldn't know. We need to handle it ourselves, we can't afford any leaks."

"We meaning me," Daniel sighed. "Where are the case notes?"

"They aren't complete and there hasn't been a report in three years. I just hope she's still alive."

Although Daniel respected Jack when he was on top of his game, the period prior to his Alzheimer's being diagnosed had been complicated. "The fucking idiot sent the kid in with her own identity. It shouldn't be hard to check. No death certificate… she's alive," Daniel growled.

"If it is so simple, why haven't we heard from her?"

"Good question," Daniel frowned. "I have too much work for this shit, Teresa." Jack was a good man in is day, but it was obvious to everyone he was slipping well before he fell ill. Daniel couldn't believe Jack's illness wasn't addressed earlier. People's lives were at stake.

"This is a fuck up of colossal proportions. We can't have the press getting wind of it. There are only two people who know anything substantial, you and me and we really don't know much at all."

"What about our friend in Payroll?"

"Taken care of."

Daniel nodded. He buzzed Teresa's secretary "Agent Boridy, get me on the first flight to Neptune in Southern California?"

"Certainly, sir," he replied.

Daniel put down the phone and looked at her boss. "Jack's situation should never have been left on hold for so long. He wasn't all there towards the end. How could he have still been running operations?" Containing his frustration was impossible.

"He was a more than a good agent in his day, Dani, but because he was senior, his team protected him. They tried to cover for him, but no one was in the loop on this one. It was Jack's baby and the notes for this particular case are vague. There is no mention of the agent's name in the case notes. From the returned checks, I traced the kid back to her Quantico file and crosschecked it with Jack's old notes. It's taken me almost two weeks to put it together. Fix it, Dani. You are the youngest Assistant Director ever to be appointed and the only person I trust with this."

"I'll call when I know something." Without another word, he stood up and left. Daniel nodded to Agent Boridy as he gave him his flight details and then looked at his watch. He had three hours.


	2. The Father

Daniel threw enough clothes, for the next couple of days, into a suitcase and was on his flight with plenty of time to spare. He hadn't been in the field for five years, but old habits died hard and had Dani poring over the very incomplete file for most of the trip. Preparation was everything, but in this case, Daniel had no idea what he was walking into.

Veronica Mars was an exceptionally intelligent young woman, who'd graduated high school a year earlier than she was supposed to, with 1650 on her SAT's. The girl was top of her class at Quantico. It was unbelievable to Daniel that someone hadn't noticed the kid simply disappeared. Steele wondered how Jack had convinced the kid to go back to school when she'd already graduated… it was even the same school, no less. He stared at the photograph in the file. Appearing to be jail bait, must have been essential for Mars infiltration into the scene. The reports only came in monthly for four months, which was irregular and they were anecdotal at best. They should have been weekly, Daniel thought. Cases like this notoriously took time, but monitoring the agent was paramount. When Jack was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, he was the only one who knew of the kid's involvement. Around the same time, the reports stopped and no one was abreast enough of the case to even raise the alarm. What a cock up.

Nathan decided his first stop would be the girl's father, Keith Mars.

---

Keith extended his arm and walked towards the man who had just entered his office. "I'm Keith Mars," he smiled.

"Daniel Steele," he smiled, warmly. "Pleased to meet you."

"What can I help you with Mr. Steele?"

"Actually Mr. Mars," he paused and produced his identification. "I'm with the FBI. I need to ask you some questions about the brother of you ex-wife."

"Jack?" He looked shocked. "He died a year ago, Agent Steele. I don't understand."

"I need some clarification for our files." Dani smiled.

"Um… no problem"

"Mr. Mars," Daniel started.

"Keith, please," he smiled.

"Keith, in the time before Jack was diagnosed, we've found some irregularities in his files," he sighed.

His face changed and Nathan could see he was unimpressed. "If you are insinuating that Jack was corrupt…" His voice elevated.

"No, no," he quickly reassured him. "I knew him. We worked together when I first joined the bureau. He was a fine man," Steele back pedaled. Keith's eyes were flashing. He needed to diffuse the situation. "These are personal discrepancies. I'm trying to close a case he was working on and the file is incomplete. I assure you, his honesty has never been in issue."

Keith looked relieved.

"Your daughter, Veronica," he paused. "Jack used to talk of her often. I know they were close."

Keith face distorted. "They were at one time."

"Did they have a falling out? I hope you don't mind me asking?" Probing for details was the only way he'd find anything. He couldn't very well say… Is your daughter alive?.

"No, not at all," he sighed. "Veronica was an exceptional student. She graduated high school a year early and went to stay with Jack. She wanted to be FBI like his uncle. Jack was Veronica's hero, right from when she was a little girl," he smiled. "Always off on an adventure and Veronica grew up with Jack always being somewhere exciting. Veronica wanted to be like him."

"Did she join the FBI?" It couldn't be this easy, Daniel thought.

The lines on his forehead deepened. "That was the plan when she left home, but in six months she was back at school. Even though Veronica was smart, I was always afraid she lacked the maturity to leave school so young. When Jack convinced her to go back, I was thrilled and the second time around, her SAT's scores were even higher… perfect for Hearst." he added. "The time away with Jack was good for her. When she came back, Veronica was a lot more mature._"_

"So when she came back, she'd given up on the FBI?" Dani tried to keep the conversation going.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Did she go to Hearst?" Daniel asked.

"Yes"

Daniel waited for him to continue, but he didn't say anything. He needed to fish further. "It must have been difficult when Veronica came back… I mean, if she and Jack weren't as close as they once were?"

"No, they were still very close… right up until Jack was diagnosed," he paused and sighed. "But, by the time Veronica had been through rehab, Jack didn't know her anymore. He deteriorated much faster than we expected," he sighed.

Rehab…had Veronica become addicted to drugs while she was undercover? "That must have been hard for Veronica?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "Veronica suffered memory loss as a result of her accident as well. The sad part was," he sighed "for two people who were so close, they simply lost each other," he sighed again.

"What sort of accident did your daughter have?" he asked calmly. What fucking accident?

"It was in all the papers. She was in an accident with the school bus. We nearly lost her. Do you mind if we don't talk about this?" He asked.

"It must be upsetting for you," he nodded.

"It was… it still is. To come so close to losing her that way, was terrifying."

"So, how is Veronica now," Daniel smiled. He was so close, he couldn't stop now.

"Recovered and she is studying journalism and photography" he grinned.

"I'd like to meet her before I leave." BINGO, I got her, Dani thought.

Keith smiled. "Why don't you come for dinner tonight and I'll introduce you?"

Daniel smiled "I'd like that."

"I'll check if Veronica's free. Please excuse me a moment?" He pulled out his cell and dialed. "Veronica, its Dad. What are you and Eli doing for dinner?" He listened for a moment then laughed. "Okay, what about seven. I have a friend of Uncle Jack's who wants to meet you. Yes, at seven." He closed his cell and smiled. "That's fine."

"Wonderful," Daniel smiled too. "I can put the face to all the stories Jack told me. You said Veronica and Eli?"

"Eli is Veronica's fiancé. He put his life on hold when Veronica was hurt and was there for her every step of the way." Keith paused for a moment and then laughed. "At first I didn't like that relationship, with him been the leader of the PCHers but Eli loves her and have help her and save her in more than one occasion therefore if they are together I know she will be fine." Keith scribbled his address on the back of his business card. "I have an appointment and I need to go, but I'll see you at seven."

Steele stood up and shook his hand. "I'm looking forward to it too." he smiled.

Dani checked into his hotel. Veronica must have lost his memory of Jack and the case in her accident. Why else wouldn't she have checked in? It sounded like she had moved on with her life. Her father said she was a future reporter and she was obviously settled in her relationship. Steele smiled. This Eli character would be worth meeting… biker gang; that was interesting. Suddenly he stopped. Eli? It couldn't be. Surely her agent wasn't settled in domestic bliss with someone she was using in her investigation. Daniel ran a current background check on Eli "Weevil" Navarro. Keith had offered they were involved. Fuck, their agent was shacked up with one of the suspects. Was Mars corrupt as well? According to the file, Weevil was the best window in they had at the time. He was in the know with the people Veronica was investigating and because Weevil moved freely with Neptune criminals, he was their best chance to opening up the drug ring, who was working in the city. He stared at the report.

In his youth, Eli was the leader of the PCHers, a local latino biker gang, but it was now five years later and the man had gone from being a juvenile criminal to a model citizen. He was a successful businessman that now owned a tattoo shop and a car shop. "Mmm," Steele thought and continued checking, exhausting every avenue until he was sure Eli and his company's were clean. The case was cold now, with most of the players out of the scene.


	3. Dinner

"Hurry up, Weevil," Veronica demanded.

"Don't start or you can forget it," Weevil warned. "Happy family reunions have never been my thing," he grumbled.

"Well it isn't mine either," Veronica frowned. "But dad's wants me to meet this guy and if I have to suffer, you do too," she laughed.

"I don't remember taking any such vow yet," Weevil frowned. A moment later, his face lit up. "I am however open to bribes," he grinned.

"I wouldn't say that tonight," Veronica laughed. "If he was a friend of my uncles," she paused. "Then he's FBI."

"What?" Weevil threw his towel into the hamper.

"Dad said he was a friend of my uncles," Veronica explained.

"What uncle?" Weevil began shaving.

"Mom's brother, he was in a home and died a year ago." Veronica continued getting dressed.

"Why would your uncle's friend be FBI?" Weevil rolled his eyes. He failed to see the connection.

"Because my uncle was FBI. He was a big wig with the Bureau in Washington."

"How come you never mentioned that?" Weevil said suspiciously.

"Didn't I?" Veronica shrugged. "Dad said we were close when I was young, but then we lost touch."

Great, Weevil thought. Dinner with the sheriff and a law enforcement type, just what he needed… what a yawn. He continued shaving. When he'd finished, Veronica wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and nibbled at the back of Weevil's neck. "Is this my bribe?" Weevil raised one eyebrow.

Veronica laughed. "No, you get that when we get home. We have to be there at seven."

"Who eats at seven?" Weevil grumbled as he dressed.

"My Dad," Veronica shrugged. "Besides, I told him we need to go to Black Cat after."

Weevil continued grumbling all the way to Keith's house. Veronica rolled her eyes; her lover could be a real ass sometimes.

They knocked on the door and Keith greeted them, smiling. "You're early."

Weevil glared at Veronica. "Sheriff," he smiled innocently.

Keith had known Eli long enough to recognize when he was being difficult. Eli was being charming which meant Veronica had pissed him off about something… probably for making him come for dinner with a Bureau agent. He smiled then kissed his daughter. "Honey, it's good to see you."

"Hey Dad. What's for dinner?" Veronica said, unaffected by Weevil's antics.

"Fetuchini Alfredo," he smiled. "I know it's you're favorite."

"So, who is this guy?" Veronica smiled.

"He turned up at my office this afternoon," Keith frowned. "He had some questions about something Uncle Jack was working on before he got sick, but we got off topic and started talking about you."

"Me?" Veronica looked at her father quizzically.

Keith smiled. "He knew you and your uncle were close. Apparently Jack used to talk about you," he sighed. It was such a shame Veronica had lost that part of her life after the accident.

The doorbell rang and Keith answer it.

They appeared in the doorway. "Daniel, this is Veronica and Eli, his fiancé"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Daniel Steele." He was speaking to Eli, but his attention was squarely on Veronica. "So, you are the infamous Veronica Mars," Daniel laughed. She barely looked of age now. Given the reading he did on Weevil, Veronica would have been perfect to get close to him. Still, Jack should never have involved a member of his family.

Veronica laughed. "Infamous, huh?"

Weevil could see Agent Steele's attention was focused on her lover.

"Your uncle used to speak of you so often" Dani smiled. Veronica was either the best actress in the world or…There was no other explanation. His rationale was accurate, Veronica didn't remember. Now what? He could see Weevil was watching him closely.

Veronica smiled. "So, what do you do for the FBI?"

"I'm Assistant Director for Special Operations," Dani replied.

Veronica nodded, suitably impressed. "What did Uncle Jack do, Dad?"

"He was DEA honey," he smiled. "I need to check on dinner."

Weevil rolled his eyes. Good thing he missed that part of Veronica's life, he chuckled inwardly. A few years ago, Veronica's uncle would have had a field day with his associate.

"So Eli, what do you do?" Daniel asked.

"I'm in tattoo's," Weevil replied.

"Eli owns WevInk, the largest tattoo shop in this coast," Veronica beamed, proudly.

"Tattoo must be interesting," Dani smiled.

"So must being FBI," Weevil smiled too. He could sense Agent Steele had something on his mind. The man was assessing their every comment and reaction. "I hope you like Fetuchini Alfredo," Weevil rolled his eyes. This guy wanted something with Veronica. It was only fitting he should have to suffer along with them.

Eli was a strange one, Dani thought. He was obviously suspicious by the way he was looking at him, strangely.

"Veronica and I were going to Black Cat later, you should come," Weevil smirked.

"Black Cat?" Dani said innocently. He was supposed to be from out of town and not familiar with the local club scene. It was advisable to play dumb. He needed to get Veronica alone to question her. If he couldn't mange to do that here, it may be a better option when they were at the club.

"It's the a dance club" Justin smiled.

The conversation flowed easily through dinner and the time passed without event. Weevil held on for as long as he could, but he wanted to get out of there. "We need to get going, Sheriff," Eli said. "Dinner was great. We're taking Agent Steele to Black Cat with us. It would be a shame if his trip to the Neptune was uneventful," he smiled.

Daniel smiled and shook Keith's hand. "Dinner was wonderful, I appreciate it."

"Bye Daddy, I'll call you." Veronica kissed her father.

"Are you driving, Dani?" Weevil asked.

"Yes."

"Then follow us. It isn't far." Weevil smiled as he pass the helmet to Veronica. She smiled at Eli, knowingly. Weevil leaned across and kissed Veronica passionately. When Weevil finished his kiss, he casually started the engine.

It was a short drive to Black Cat, but for Eli, it felt like forever. With Veronica sitting behind him with her hands lower in his abdomen and squeezing her legs around his more tightly was doing nothing for hold his composure and was relieved when they finally arrived.

Weevil move closer to Veronica and slipped his arm around her lover's waist. "I think you are trying to turned me on."

Veronica giggle and pat his butt.

"I thought as much," Weevil smirked and peck her beautiful lips.

Veronica giggle. Weevil was always fascinated by her giggles.

Everything was about sex here and nearly impossible for Daniel for maintain his composure. Weevil constantly dropped sexual innuendoes and Veronica was the same. The club was filled with hot sweaty men and women, all trying to get off. What was Jack thinking when he put her niece in this environment?

He could see why Veronica fell into her role here. The biggest obstacle he could see was… now Veronica believed this was her life and after so much time, it probably was. The chemistry between them was obvious and although Weevil played suave and aloof, Daniel saw him squeeze Veronica's hand a few times during dinner, just to show his support. It was sweet and there was obviously genuine affection between them.

"Drink Dani?" Weevil smiled, as he passed him a shot of tequila, neat.

"Oh, um, just one and then I should be going," Steele replied, nervously.


	4. Pillow Talk

Weevil was lying on his back, panting. He grabbed Veronica and pulled her down, so their lips met. "Mmmm," he moaned softly. They kissed tenderly before Veronica disengaged herself from Weevil and rolled onto his back.

She lit one cigarett and passed to her lover.

"Mmmm," Weevil moaned again. Sex wasn't sex without a good hit of nicotine after.

Veronica turned onto her side to face Eli. "Do you like Dani?" She asked.

Weevil didn't answer immediately, and then replied thoughtfully. "He wants something from us. I can't put my finger on what, yet."

"He may be interested in any of the cases that we have worked" Veronica suggested. She rolled on top of Weevil and kissed him softly.

"Mmmm," Weevil sighed. "I don't think so, he is more interested in you chica, that in any of our cases."

----

Daniel laying in his bed decided to check in and reached for the phone. "Tes, its Dani… she's alive."

"That's great. Bring her in."

"There's a problem. She doesn't remember anything."

"About the case?"

"That and being FBI. She was on a school bus accident and almost died. That's why the reports stopped. Jack was diagnosed at the same time. When Veronica recovered, according to her father, she had some memory loss. At the same time, Jack's mind was gone too. I'll try and talk to Veronica tomorrow. After I do, we'll need to talk."

"Where are we?"

"I think she doesn't remember a thing about going undercover. She's settled into a life with one of the suspects."

"What?" Tes gasped.

"Eli "Weevil" Navarro. I've run a check and he apparently has no drug involvement now. He's a successful businessman and his business is clean."

"And they're in a relationship?" Tes tried to not sound shocked.

"Seems so, they are about to marry" Dani sighed.

"And the case, Dani?"

"The case notes aren't complete, so I have no way of being sure what the original enquiry was even about. If Mars doesn't remember, we may never know. Tes, it may be best to let this one slide."

"Regardless, she must be told. She's designed her life around a lie. She's FBI and we take care of our own," Tes said confidently.

"I could get Cole down here to access her," Dani suggested. "But Tes, Veronica may never recover her memory. Is it fair to throw her life into chaos? She and Weevil are settled."

"Let me know what Cole thinks, but keep it 'need to know'." Teresa was aware of Dani and Cole's involvement, but Daniel was a professional. Tes wouldn't allow anything to interfere with this case.

"I'll call you in a few days, when I have Cole's report and know more." Daniel dialed the phone again. "Cole, it's me. I'm sorry to call you at home so late, but I have an assessment for you in Neptune."

"When do you want me there?" Cole could hear by his friend's tone, it was serious.

"Tomorrow, as early as possible, I'm at the Grand Neptune."

"I'll send you my flight details. How is it there?"

"Interesting, I have a kid with memory loss. I want your opinion," Daniel admitted.

"Is that all you want?" Cole smiled.

Steele was surprised Cole was being so overt. "The assessment of this kid's condition is the priority."

"Sure," Cole replied, uncomfortably. Dani sounded strange. "I'll see you in the morning."


	5. Questioning Mars

Veronica was curious about Daniel. Weevil was very introspective last night. She wants to find out what Dani wants from her. She knocked on Daniel's door and smiled. "Daniel."

Dani was surprised to see Veronica standing in front of him. "Veronica, what are you doing here?"

Veronica smiled. "I would like to talk a little about my uncle if you have some free time."

"Ofcourse, come in," Daniel smiled. "Oh Veronica, this is a colleague, Cole Ferris."

She was surprised to find someone with Daniel. "Are you FBI as well?" She asked boldly.

Cole smiled. "You must be Jack's niece."

"Did everyone know my uncle?" Veronica laughed.

"Just about," Dani chuckled. Jack was an FBI icon. "He was a good man. We were just having some lunch, join us?"

Veronica grinned. She was always hungry. "Sure."

"I was telling Cole about your accident," Daniel smiled.

"Did my uncle talk about it?" Veronica asked.

"No, your father told me. He was very upset."

Veronica laughed. "It wasn't too pleasant for me either."

"He told me it was in all the papers," Dani continued.

"Yeah, a guy at my school didn't want coming to light that he had been sexually abused when he was a child by his coach so he preferred to kill the others victims and end his problems," Veronica sighed.

Dani had seen the report on Veronica's accident and know's that she had solved the case. The guy had jumped of the roof of the hotel after trying to kill her.

Cole was interested in the relationship between Veronica and Weevil. "How long have you been engaged?"

"We have been together nearly four years and he proposed me two months ago." Veronica smiled. "We have gone through a lot… I love him with all my heart."

"So it's a love story," Daniel smiled.

"Something like that," Veronica laughed.

"Do you live together?" Cole asked.

"Yes for a year and a half," Veronica sighed.

"He must care about you," Daniel smiled.

"He does."

"Daniel told me you experienced some memory loss as a result of your accident?" Cole interjected. "I don't mean to pry, but I would like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind?"

"Questions?" Veronica looked at the other man at the table.

"I'm a psychiatrist," Cole admitted. "Did you see anyone after your accident?"

"Yeah, I was in therapy for a few months."

"But you still have some memory loss?"

"They said some things would come back slowly and they did. I still don't remember some things."

"And your uncle?"

"Dad said we were really close when I was a kid, but I don't remember any of it. My shrink said that section of my memory wasn't stimulated after the accident. Uncle Jack got sick around the same time and wasn't around," Veronica sighed. "When I first got out of the hospital, I couldn't stand anyone to touch me," Veronica admitted. "Except for Eli, of course," she laughed.

"So sex wasn't a problem?" Cole asked.

"I didn't say that," Veronica frowned. "Why are you asking me these questions?" She replied defensively.

Cole smiled. "I'm studying memory loss and its long term effects. I don't mean to pry, but your case is very interesting."

Veronica relaxed. "It's okay, ask away. Anything for science," she laughed. "What did you ask me?"

"If sex with Eli was difficult," Cole repeated.

"Eli was the only one I could stand to touch me and hold me."

"What about sex?" Cole asked.

"It took a while, but that's in the past," Veronica smiled.

Cole looked at Daniel.

"Veronica, Daniel said your father told him you left school for a while." Cole continued.

Veronica looked puzzled. "No, why would he say that? I graduated the same time as my friends."

Cole glanced at Daniel again.

"When did he say that?" Veronica asked.

"When we talk yesterday," Daniel replied cautiously. He hadn't wanted to go down this road just yet. Veronica's body language told him their discussion was over. "We were talking about your uncle."

Veronica stood up. "I should be going. It was interesting meeting you Cole. I hope what I told you helped with your research," she said. "I have a thousand things to do before tonight."

Daniel walked Veronica out. When he returned to Cole, he sighed. "Was that necessary?"

"I wanted to see how she would react."

"And what did her reaction tell you?"

"She has no idea. I think her therapist's explanation is right on the money. Jack wasn't there to stimulate that part of her memory, so it was lost. I'm interested in the sexual problems Veronica was having after the accident."

"Why is that significant?" Daniel asked.

"It's quite possible the problem Veronica had with sex was that maybe unconsciously she didn't wanted Weevil."

"But she's fine now, I've seen them together and they are completely in love," Dani shrugged.

"Do anything enough times and its familiar. If that's all you know, then it becomes part of you."


	6. Little Investigation

Veronica drove straight to her father's office.

"Veronica," he smiled. "What are you doing in the office? I thought you were going to take this weekend free with Weevil." He kissed and hugged his daughter.

"Agent Steele said something that bothered me. He told me you said I left school for a while."

"That's right honey, you did."

"When?" Veronica gasped.

"You graduated early and went to stay with Uncle Jack for six months. I was happy you decided to go back to school before college. You were too young to leave when you did," Keith sighed.

"Dad, I have no idea what you're talking about. When?" Veronica gasped again. What was he saying? She didn't remember this at all.

Keith looked at his daughter. She genuinely didn't remember. "Veronica you graduated a year early, honey. You went to stay with Uncle Jack and wanted to join the FBI. When you came back, six months later, you couldn't wait to go back to school. I was so relieved to have you home. It was just before you cut your hair."

"If I graduated, why did I go back?"

"You said you missed school and thought you were too young. Veronica I don't understand. Don't you remember, honey?"

Veronica looked at him blankly. "I don't remember any of that. What did I do with Uncle Jack for six months?"

"You didn't tell me much, honey," Keith admitted.

She had a past she knew nothing about. What the fuck was going on? Weevil said Daniel wanted something from them and Veronica trusted her lover's instincts. "Dad, think, why did Daniel say he was here?"

"He said there were some irregularities in one of your uncle's files, some loose ends I think he said and he was investigating."

"And then he started asking questions about me?"

Keith thought for a moment. "Yes, we got off the track a little. I still don't know what he wanted. I must call him."

Veronica frowned. The questions Cole had asked her were precise. "I'll see you tonight, Dad." It wasn't random interest. The man was pumping her for information.

"Is everything okay, honey?" Keith could see his daughter was rattled.

Veronica kissed her father and smiled. "Sure, dad, I'm fine." She hurried to find Logan.

-------

"Ronie, what are you doing here?" Logan gasped.

"Logan, did I leave school for six months before graduation?" Veronica blurted out.

"Yeah, why? You went off with your uncle."

"What did I do?"

"Well you did it, how should I know? We weren't exactly best friends back then" He grumbled. "I thought you were going to Quantico. But then you came back."

"Quantico," she paused. "I wanted to be a marine?"

"No, FBI silly, like your uncle," he laughed.

"How long was I gone?"

"A bit over six months I think, why?" He asked.

"Logan, I don't remember that at all. I only found out today."

"I don't understand, Ronie," he said confused.

"But what about graduation?"

"When you came back, you graduated twice. You said that your dad wanted better grades or something. I don't remember, that was my jackass time."

Veronica frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Logan watched his friend storm off. She looked like a woman on a mission. Poor evil bastard that cross her way he thought.


	7. The Truth

Veronica drove to Daniel's hotel again.

"Veronica?" Daniel said, surprised. "This is a surprise."

"Is it?" Veronica walked past him and into the room. Weevil said Daniel wanted something from them and he was right. She sat down and waited for answers. "I spoke to my Dad and he has no idea what I was doing with Uncle Jack in the six months I was with him, but I think you, Agent Steele with Director Teresa Smithon and the bureau psychiatrist Cole Ferris do."

Daniel was surprised Veronica had put it together so quickly. He knew Cole had gone too far. "Veronica, I um," he hesitated.

"Cut the crap, Agent Steele. What's going on?" Veronica growled.

Daniel shook his head. He took something out of his briefcase and handed it to Veronica.

"What's this?" Veronica frowned.

"Open it."

Veronica stared at the shield. She looked at the ID badge next to it. It was her. "What's this?" She gasped.

"Your shield."

"Mine?" Veronica gasped again. "I don't understand. This is FBI."

"So are you," Daniel said softly. He wished Cole was still here and was concerned how Veronica would deal with this.

Veronica looked at the badge, then at Daniel, then back at the badge again. "I don't understand."

"When you left with your Uncle for that six month period, you went to Quantico and graduated the Academy."

"Then what was I doing back at school?" Veronica roared.

"You were undercover on a DEA investigation. Jack was your contact."

"This is crazy, Dani. I don't remember any of this. Why is this the first I'm hearing of it?"

"Jack fell ill and you had your accident at the same time, he wasn't there to bring you in. It was deep cover and only Jack knew what you were doing. His records were poor because of his illness. He wasn't thinking rationally when he gave you the assignment."

"What assignment?"

"We don't need to go into detail now."

"Yes we do, what assignment?" Veronica demanded.

"You have no memory at all about any of this?" Daniel sighed.

"None, now what assignment?" Veronica insisted.

Daniel sighed again. "The details are confidential, Veronica."

Veronica jumped to her feet. "I was living it. Who was I investigating?" She roared.

Daniel sat down. Veronica had a right to know. "Weevil was one of the people we were interested in. The notes aren't complete, but we think you were supposed to get close to him."

Veronica's mouth fell open. "Weevil?"

"Some associate of Weevil run Neptune drugs at the time and he was your best ticket in, so you took it," Daniel sighed. He reached for the file and handed it to Veronica. "I only have four reports from you."

Veronica looked at the file, it was her writing… Fuck. She sat back to read.

_February_

_I had a little chat with Weevil and his gang at lunch time thanks to Wallace, the kid that was naked in the pole this morning. It was so easy. At nigth while I had to take photos to a cheating husband. They come to threaten me but they left impressed and I made a deal with Weevil. The background you gave me was invaluable. He's everything you said. I didn't followed his lead like he expect. He'll be a hard nut to crack, but I will crack him eventually._

"Undercover, we do what we have to, to get the job done," Daniel sighed.

Veronica went back to her reading.

_I'm playing the badass detective teenager. It's the most credible ticket in. Yesterday I set up a little ploy to free two of his gang members of jail and at the same time mockery the new sheriff. Today Weevil and his gang have saved me of Logan and his friends while that jackass was destroying my car with a tool. I earned their respect and I think that now we are associates._

Veronica turned to the next page.

_March_

_Weevil is not much of a talker. Until I gain his confidence, I don't expect to find out anything. He's very private. I help him to free him and his grandmother of jail for a theft that his cousin had committed. He is starting to trust me.__ Nobody outside of his gang had ever helped him without asking anything in return._

April

_We're close now, so it shouldn't take much longer. He's open__ing up more and more every day. It's a good advantage that I'm earning real money._

Veronica looked up and stared at Dani. "What real money?"

Daniel took a deep breath. "Since you went undercover, your wages have been mounting up. That's how we tracked you down. You weren't cashing your checks. They were being sent via your uncle to preserve your cover when the operation was current and ever since because Payroll thought it was long term."

"I haven't seen any checks," Veronica said slowly.

"They were being mailed to a post box, but when the renewal for the box fell due and Jack had passed away… all the mail was marked return to sender."

"How much money are we talking about?" Veronica's eyes were wide.

"To date, it's almost four hundred thousand dollars, minus the taxes."

Veronica took a deep breath. "I don't remember and from the tone of those reports, it sounds like I didn't even like Weevil," she paused. "I don't believe it. I love Eli and he loves me." She stood up and threw her identification on the sofa. "I don't want this or the money. I want Eli." Veronica walked to the door and left.

Daniel wasn't sure what to do.


	8. Love

Weevil was at his desk when Veronica walked into his office. He looked up and smiled. "I haven't forgotten, I was about to leave."

Veronica tore off her clothes as she closed the gap between them. When she was close enough, she grabbed Weevil and devoured his mouth until they were both breathless.

Weevil was taken back. It had been a long time since Veronica was so exuberant. "Mmmm," he moaned.

Veronica ripped Weevil's shirt off, not bothering to undo any of the buttons. She loved Weevil, she did and no one was gonna tell her any of the time she'd spent with the man she loved, was a lie. She guided Weevil's hand to her breasts and undid his lover's pants at the same time.

With his pants pushed down around his ankles, Weevil didn't need more convincing. He swept everything from his desk onto the floor and bent Veronica back across it.

Veronica open her legs and exposed herself. Weevil buried his face between her naked thighs. Veronica raise her trembling hips higher to meet his stiff tongue. She bent her head forward, watching as his head moved up and down, following his rigid tongue as it licked the length of her quivering clit. Her eyes watched him as he skillfully manipulated her swollen nub, taking it in and out of his parted lips, sucking it greedily into his mouth. She let out a moan deep in her throat and whimpered as he pushed his tongue past her wet slit, deeper into her heated entry. Her eyes made contact with his as he looked up to meet her stare. His eyes held a dazed look, almost as if they were locked in a drug induced haze. Weevil continued to work forcing his tongue in and out of her. His tongue held many tricks as he twisted and turned it against the sensitive flesh between her legs. The hood of her clit jumped with each lash of Weevil's tongue. Her hips instinctively lurched upward, begging for a deeper intrusion.

"I want you," she moaned "I need you".

Weevil bury himself inside her in a single movement. "Ahhhh," he cried out as his cock was squeezed into Veronica's tight channel.

"Fuck me," Veronica begged.

"Slow down," Weevil panted.

Veronica drew up her internal muscles, squeezing Weevil's cock tightly. "I don't want to slow down," Veronica moaned.

"Joder mi niña," Weevil groaned. He needed to slow this down or he'd come like a teenager. "Give me a minute." Weevil stilled his movements to give himself a chance to catch his breath. (Fuck my girl)

"Fuck me, I need you now," Veronica persisted, reached out and grabbed Weevil's ass and wriggled back, deeper onto her lover's cock.

"Ahhhh," Weevil cried out. What the fuck was up with Veronica? They hadn't done anything like this in years. He took a deep breath and started to thrust.

"Oh yes, that's it, fuck me hard," Veronica panted. She was with the man she loved and being with Weevil was all that mattered.

Weevil leaned forward and captured Veronica's lips. Her lover had the most perfect soft mouth and Weevil couldn't resist any longer. Kissing Veronica over and over was one of his guilty pleasures and fucking her was another. He was already so close. Veronica was doing that thing she did with her muscles, the one that drove him crazy. He wouldn't last much longer like this. Weevil moaned into Veronica's mouth. "Don't make me come too fast. I want to stay inside you."

Veronica smiled and stopped compressing Weevil's cock. She didn't want this moment to finish too quickly either.

Weevil thrust harder and deeper, relieved that Veronica had stopped torturing him with pleasure. They continued kissing with Veronica moaning how much she loved him with every breath. Weevil liked to hear the words. Weevil was secretly pleased to hear how much Veronica cared about him.

As Veronica neared her orgasm, she was writhing against Weevil, out of control. "Tell me you love me," she gasped.

"Te quiero mi vida," he murmured into Veronica's mouth. (I love you my life)

She clenched Weevil tightly, making him cry out.

"Ahhhhhh," Weevil moaned. "Te adoro mi angel." (I love you my angel)

"Te quiero," Veronica moaned as she squeezed Weevil's cock inside her as hard as she could. (I love you)

"I love you, Veronica," Weevil groaned, this time louder.

They came to the words tumbling freely from both their lips and held each other tightly, as their bodies shook. When his breathing calmed, Weevil looked into her fiancé eyes. "Mi vida, that was very hot," he smiled. "What the fuck is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Veronica replied in a little voice.

"I haven't heard that little voice for a long time," Weevil laughed. "Are you alright?"

Veronica nodded. "I just need you to hold me."

"Siempre mi amor" Weevil held Veronica tightly again. Veronica obviously didn't want to tell him what was on her mind. He'd need to wait until her lover was ready to talk. "As much as I would love to stay here and continue this… Aren't we supposed to be somewhere at eight?" (Always my love)

"I guess," Veronica whispered. She didn't need to worry about a career, she already had one. She was FBI. Veronica was determined Weevil never find out any of the nonsense she'd heard this afternoon. How would Weevil ever trust her again? She'd infiltrated himself into Weevil's life, deceived the man she loved into thinking she cared about him. What sort of person was she then? How could she do something like that? Weevil trusted her and would never betray her the way she'd betrayed Weevil. No, Weevil could never know about this…not ever. "We should get dressed."

"Someone tore off my shirt," Weevil laughed. "You were hot this afternoon, chica"

"I'm always hot for you," Veronica smiled.

Weevil slipped his leather jacket over his bare shoulders and pulled up his pants. "I need to go home and change now." He raised one eyebrow and thrust his tongue into the side of his mouth.

"Te ves caliente de esta manera," Veronica smiled. (You look hot just the way you are)

"Yes I know, and you are more hotter when you speak spanish, but your father will be there tonight as well as my grandma, I think I need a shirt," Weevil laughed. "Come on, we should hurry, we'll be late." It was almost eight now and they still needed to change.

"We don't have to go," Veronica paused. "We could just stay home."

"No way," Weevil laughed. "We had worked very hard for this so we're going to celebrate that we are going to marry within 6 months and then we will go home and continue this." He slipped his arm around Veronica's waist and they walked to his bike.


	9. Caught by the Father

Keith walked towards Daniel, smiling. "Daniel, where is your partner?"

"Partner?" Daniel said cautiously.

"Yes, your partner the psychiatrist Cole Ferris who is currently in your hotel room. If I remember correctly he has been your partner for two years."

"What?" Daniel sounding surprised.

"For futures references, never again lie and underestimate what a local ex-sheriff and actual P.I. can discover during a little search in his free time. In the short time that you have been in Neptune all you have done is pissed off two Mars, I really hope that you don't try to do the same with my future son in law, because he have a little less patience than me."

"I didn't lie," Daniel lied again. "I'm investigating some irregularities in Jack's files..."

Keith nodded. "If you say so, but I think that Jack's people didn't remember any of these irregularities that you and Director Teresa Smithon with some friend in Payroll have discovered. Oh look… here they are, the couple of the moment," he smiled.

Daniel looked in the direction Keith was nodding. Veronica was holding Weevil's and looking at Daniel with disdain, even though Weevil smiled.

"Your Dad and Daniel," Weevil nodded to her fiancé.

Veronica frowned. What was he doing here?

"Do you want to mingle?" Weevil squeezed his hand to show Veronica his support.

"No, I want to speak to Daniel for a moment. Will you keep Dad and your Grandma busy?" Veronica kissed her lover softly on the cheek.

"Lead on, but no funny business with him and I'll expect to be rewarded when we get home," Weevil laughed.

"Don't worry he will not appreciate me like you would, but if the offer come from you then you will get lucky. When weren't you rewarded?" Veronica smiled.

Weevil leaned in close and whispered. "That's one of the reasons I love you."

Veronica face exploded into a smile, which lit up the room.

"I thought you wanted a word with Daniel," Weevil smiled and pulled Veronica along.

"Sheriff," Weevil smiled at him.

"Both of you make a beautiful couple tonight," Keith smiled as he kissed his daughter.

"Daniel," Veronica nodded. "I would like to speak to you."

Weevil stopped Keith from following them. "Is Veronica okay?" He asked.

"Why?" Weevil asked suspiciously.

"I saw her this afternoon and she was upset," he sighed.

"What happened?" Weevil asked, concerned.

"She was questioning me about the time she left school early and went off with her uncle."

"When was that?" Weevil looked puzzled. He couldn't remember anything about Veronica leaving school early. But there was a time that they didn't move in the same social circles.

"It was after Lilly was killed," he replied. "Veronica graduated a year early and went off with Jack for six months. She came back from Washington and went back to school again, to increase her grades. Veronica couldn't remember and it upset her."

Weevil wasn't sure he'd heard right. "Veronica graduated twice?"

Keith nodded. "I was just happy she gave up on the FBI."

"FBI?" Weevil gasped.

"Yes, I can't believe this hasn't come up before," Keith shook his head. "And I can't believe she doesn't remember."

"And she was gone for six months?" Weevil said slowly. Was this what Veronica was so upset about?

Keith nodded. "It's Daniel fault and all his questions," he sighed. "The therapist she was seeing said because Jack wasn't around while she was recovering, Veronica's memory wasn't stimulated about her uncle. I had no idea, she lost a section of her youth as well," he sighed again.

Weevil patted his arm. "Try not to worry. I asked Veronica why she was upset this afternoon and she wouldn't tell me. I'm assuming she will when she's ready, but until then, it's probably better if she doesn't know you told me."

"You're right and Eli don't underestimated Daniel questions and motivations."

Weevil forced a smile.


	10. Caught by the Daughter

"What are you doing here?" Veronica demanded.

"You invited me," Daniel replied.

"That was before. If you say one word about any of this to Eli, you would be very sorry. A little tip I could easily disclose your relationship with your lovely Cole. This isn't a threat it's a fucking promise do some wrong move and you will have to live with the consequences. And as soon as I get my gun back, I'll shoot you just for fun." she warned him with a smile.

"Do you remember something?" Daniel asked, excited.

"No, but I'm sure if I'm FBI that I have a gun somewhere… and know how to use it," Veronica scowled.

Daniel tried to hide the smile. "I won't tell him anything. It's an active case."

"You don't think Weevil is linked to drugs and money laundering, do you?" Veronica gasped.

Daniel shook his head. "I checked him out, he's clean."

"Of course he is," Veronica growled. "I want you gone.''

"Won't my disappearance just make him ask questions?" Daniel shrugged.

"Yes," Veronica frowned. Weevil would be suspicious if Daniel took off. "I mean it, Daniel; promise me you won't say anything because if you do it will be my motivation of life to destroy you and the other persons involved in this, are we clear?"

"I promise. But, you'll need to meet with Cole again to see if he can stimulate your memory."

"I don't want my memory stimulated," Veronica scowled.

"You have no choice. You are a government employee on medical leave, you must undergo treatment…."

"You can shove the government…"

"Eli," Daniel smiled.

Weevil slipped her arms around her lover. "So, what do you think?"

Both Daniel and Veronica froze.

Weevil could see he'd interrupted something.

Daniel smiled. "Think about what?"

Veronica nodded and said meekly. "I need to mingle a bit."

"Daniel and I can catch up for a while," Weevil smiled.

"No," Veronica said quickly. "Come with me to see your grandmother"

"Of course," Weevil smiled. It was obvious Veronica didn't want him anywhere near Daniel. "Could you excuse us?"

Daniel nodded. He made his excuses to Keith and got the hell out.

Weevil saw Daniel make a hasty exit. Whatever they were hiding, he was determined to know what was going on. What had upset Veronica so much this afternoon? He'd never seen her lover that way and now Keith told him Veronica was gone for six months and had no idea where she'd been. Weevil chatted politely to everyone. The night was long and tedious, but Weevil held it together a lot better than Veronica had. By eleven, Veronica looked wiped. Weevil held her tightly from behind and whispered in her ear. "Are we finished?"

Veronica smiled. Weevil had been wonderful tonight. "Yes, we're done, let's go home."

Weevil smiled. He wanted to feel Veronica's bare skin on his.


	11. Caught by the Son in law

Weevil woke up to find Veronica asleep on his chest. He smiled and looked at the clock. It was only six. When he rolled Veronica onto her back, Veronica opened her eyes. "Where are you going?" She mumbled in her sleep.

"I have an early meeting, but I shouldn't be long." Weevil kissed his lover softly. "I may even be back before you wake up," he smiled. "If you wait here for me, I promise I'll make it worth your while. Te quiero mi angel." (I love you my angel)

"No problem, I love you too," Veronica mumbled and was instantly asleep again.

Weevil kissed her on the forehead and dressed quickly. He had a call to make and hurried down to the street to use the pay phone. "Manu, soy Weevil. Si ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Necesito un favor. Quiero que hagas una búsqueda exhaustiva sobre Verónica Mars, si, mi Vero. Íbamos a la misma escuela y nos graduamos juntos. Quiero saber todos sus movimientos durante los dos últimos años de instituto. Su tío era Jack Bewborn, aparentemente de la DEA. Esto que quede entre nosotros Manu, okay?" He had enough on Manu to keep him in line, but he wanted his unsavoury friend to remember that. "Avísame, claro, en mi móvil, pero llámame des de una cabina." _(Manu, it's Weevil. __Yes I know it's been a long time. I need a favour. I want a check on a Veronica Mars, yes, my Vero. We went to the same school and we graduated together. I want to know every move during our last two years of high school. Her uncle was Jack Bewborn, apparently DEA. This stays between us Manu, okay?) (Let me know, yeah, on my cell, but call me from a pay phone.)_

If anyone could find out, it was Manu. He was the best hacker around beside Mac. Weevil parked in the visitor's parking of the Grand and went up in the elevator. He stood with a clear view of the front desk and dialled. "I'd like to leave a message for Daniel Steele. It's early and I don't want to disturb him. It's Carlos Anglada and I can't meet him for racquetball today. Thank you." He closed his cell and watched to see in which pigeon hole the message was placed. Hmmm, Weevil smiled, 1407. He stop in the bar to buy a coffe and wait for Manu to call.

The cell began to ring and Weevil answered his phone "Que tienes?" He listened carefully, his eyes getting wider with each passing minute. "Gracias Manu," Weevil sighed. "Acuerdate, esto entre tú y yo. Te debo una." He closed his cell and walked to the elevator. _(What have you got? Thanks Manu, Remember, just between you and me. I owe you.)_

He took the elevator to the fourteenth floor and knocked on the door.

"Eli?" Daniel gasped, as he opened it.

Weevil smiled. "We need to talk."

"I had some work to do," Daniel said nervously.

He moved past Daniel, but lingered in the doorway. "We need to talk now," Weevil ordered, kicking the door closed with his foot.

"Weevil… I…." Weevil smiled, Daniel was hiding something from him, and now looked terrified. There was something in Weevil's tone that said…move your ass. Daniel walked sheepishly into the living room, but when he looked at Weevil, he felt the urge to run. Daniel took a deep breath and sat on the sofa beside his angry guest. "You wanted to talk?"

"I have one question," Weevil said the words slowly.

Daniel waited.

"Who did you send her in after?" Weevil eyes were flashing and he wasn't mucking about.

Shit, he knows… Daniel held his breath.

"Do I get an answer?" Weevil roared.

"I didn't send her, it was Jack," Dani sighed.

"Who was she watching?"

"They wanted to know about the drugs in Neptune, it was DEA."

"So Veronica was trying to get rid of the Fittspartich?"

"Yes" Daniel sighed. "In the end Veronica got rid of them with other ways, but you know that."

"I run a clean business," Weevil scowled.

"I know you do."

"So, all this time with Veronica has all been a lie," Weevil growled.

There was no benefit in destroying Veronica's relationship. "Don't you get it? Everything isn't about you. Veronica was sent in by her uncle, she was just a kid. It was a mistake, but it happened. We can't change that. When she was in the accident, she lost it all. She remembers nothing. The only reason we even found out she existed was when the renewal for Jack's post box fell due. When it was unpaid, after he died, all Veronica's checks for the last five years were returned. It ended up on my desk to investigate."

"And she knows now?"

"She found out yesterday."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Weevil looked confused.

"Your ego is monumental, poor fucking you, what about her? She's terrified of losing you. You are such an egotistical ass. She probably is terrified you would assume it was about you and not want her anymore," Daniel snapped. He felt sorry for Veronica. The kid had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with the FBI or the money. She just wanted to be with the man she loved.

Weevil took a deep breath and sat back. "So she was never watching me?"

"Not more than she was watching anyone else," Daniel growled. "She's so in love with you, she can't think straight." Daniel laughed. "Don't be too hard on her. Veronica remembers nothing. She has no memory of Jack or Quantico or what she was doing undercover, nothing. I introduced her to Cole Ferris, an FBI shrink, yesterday. Veronica's a smart kid. She worked out something was going on by Cole's questions and went after her father for details. By the time she got back here, she'd put two and two together and gotten four and some more."

"Have you got any Tequila?" Weevil sighed.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning," Daniel gasped. He stood up and poured them both a drink. They needed it.

"So what now, is it over?" Weevil asked. His mind was racing.

"I want to say yes, but 'no'."

"Well, as I said, what now?" Weevil persisted.

"Veronica is FBI, whether she wants to be or not, and while she's Bureau…" Daniel paused.

"What?" Weevil waited.

"They are concerned that it was only her involvement with you… um… because she doesn't remember anything…" Fuck, there was no way to say this but straight out. "They're worried that she isn't really in love with you."

Weevil laughed. "You're shitting me."

"Look, I wondered the same thing myself in the beginning, but I've seen the two of you together," Daniel sighed.

"They can't make her not love me," Weevil frowned.

"They can hospitalize her for treatment, until she remember all. Cole has put her on extended sick leave. The Bureau takes care of its own, whether you want help or not."

"Can't you do something? Veronica is my fiancé she love me, Dani… you must be able to do something?" Weevil was feeling panicked… hospitalize her?

"It isn't up to me, Eli. The final decision is Cole's and he's not convinced. He thinks Veronica fell into her cover and she's been in it so long… she got lost and doesn't know any other way now," Daniel shook his head. "I know you love her, but it may not be enough," he sighed.

"Did Veronica say she wanted to be FBI again?" Weevil asked softly.

"She told me to shove it and other things, she only wanted you."

Weevil smiled. There had to be an answer. He couldn't let anyone take Veronica away from him. "Perhaps, if your shrink saw us together…"

Daniel frowned. "It's obvious when the two of you are together; that you have feelings for each other."


	12. My FBI Agent

Veronica wondered when Weevil would be back. It was almost eleven thirty when he heard the door open.

"Cariño, estoy en casa," Eli called out as he walked up the stairs. _(Honey I'm home)_

"You were gone for a long time."

"I stopped at the Grand after my meeting to have a little chat with Daniel," Weevil said casually.

Veronica blinked in disbelief. Weevil had discovered the truth. She threw back the duvet and stalked into the bathroom without a word.

"Mmmm," Weevil smiled. He took off his clothes and followed Veronica into the shower. He picked up the soap and began to lather his lover's back. He spun Veronica around to face him and lathered up his lover's hands. He could tell Veronica was still angry, but he could work with that.

Veronica was surprised at what she saw in her lover eyes. Her anger dissipated instantly and Veronica smiled. "Horny?"

"Very," Weevil smirked. "But, for something very particular."

Veronica slid one soapy hand below her lover chest travelling along the lines of his tattoos. "Does it start off like this?"

Weevil closed his eyes. "Mmmm," he moaned softly. "Just like that."

Weevil picks Veronica up and she wraps her legs around his waist and then he pushes her against the shower wall and kisser her.

---

They were lying on the sofa watching a DVD when Weevil felt Veronica kiss and nuzzled his ear softly and whisper "Te quiero con todo mi corazón, tú eres mi vida" _(I love you with all of my heart, you are my life)_.

Weevil smiled at her sweet words "Te quiero tanto mi niña" _(I love you so much my girl)_. He'd been thinking about his sweet little badass detective Veronica know as a big, bad, FBI agent. Hmmmm, this had possibilities. What a turn on?

Weevil frowned they still hadn't discussed the FBI revelation… it was time. "When you were going to explain to me that you are a FBI agent? And when do you get your gun back?" Weevil smiled.

"I don't remember any of it, Weevil." Veronica sighed.

"Daniel said you have to see some guy called Cole," Weevil said softly.

"No way, he's an asshole," Veronica growled.

Weevil rolled his eyes. Veronica could be stubborn if she was scared. "Whether you want to or not, you must talk to this Cole character," he said softly. "Dani told me he has the power to hospitalize you. He's the one we need to convince that you're in love with me."

"I have rights," Veronica growled. "I'm not justifying to anyone who I am. If I'm forced to, I'll go to the papers. Beside this Cole had been Dani's lover for two years"

"Great, then we can see our private lives in print," Weevil sighed and pulled his lover closer.

"Well what do you think I should do?" Veronica said, impatiently. "He's suggesting that all our relationship is a joke and that I didn't really love you."

Weevil took a deep breath. It wasn't something he wasn't happy about, but it needed to be said. "If you hadn't met Wallace and need all that help back then… are you positive you would have been interested in me at all?"

Veronica stared at Weevil in disbelief. "I can't believe you just asked me that," she growled.

Weevil growled too. "And I can't believe circumstances dictated that I needed to."

Veronica buried her face into the side of Weevil's neck. "I'm sorry."

Weevil wrapped his arms around his lover and held her tightly. He could feel Veronica's pain. "You haven't done anything wrong. We'll deal with this together," he tried to reassure his lover. Weevil knew Veronica was scared and although he would never admit it, so was he.

Veronica lifted her head slightly and nodded. "I really love you and I can't imagine living without you, you know?"

Weevil pulled Veronica close and kissed the hair on the top of his lover's head. He whispered softly. "I know you do, I love you too."


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note:

About the plot of my story!!!

1. Would you like to see Veronica as an agent of the FBI o to continue with her life as a PI.

2. What type of wedding you imagine for our couple in the beach, in a church or in the city hall.

* Anyone want to be my new beta-reader for this sotry?

Kisses


End file.
